1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for providing versioning in a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state drive controller manages read and write requests to a solid state storage device, such as a flash disk. The controller may write new data to a different location on the solid state storage device to distribute new writes so as to avoid continually overwriting the same location, which can reduce the life of the solid state storage device. As the storage capacity of solid state storage devices increases and cost decreases, solid state storage devices are being increasingly deployed in storage environments and in some deployments are replacing hard disk drives.
There is a need in the art to provide additional functionality and storage options for solid state storage devices.